Who did it?
by PureSoulMate
Summary: Mihael Arclight has been found dead in his own house. And when his death was revealed as suicide, It's up to his big brother IV to find out who caused his little brother to take his own life. code names and real names will be used. Complete.
1. the quest begins

It was about 3:30 PM in the afternoon once the Tron family came home to find something rather shocking.

The youngest family member, III, was found dead on the ground.

His wrists were cut open, the tiny kitchen knife still clasped in his left hand.

The CSI was called in, along with a few policemen, and an ambulance.

As the men searched the house, the family kept a close distance. The middle child, IV was quite uneasy with the men searching the house and attending to III.

He turned to Tron, who was hiding behind V's tall legs, he hissed "If you didn't want people around you shouldn't have called these guys!" "It was necessary" Tron whispered back "my son has just been murdered".

IV bit his lip at his child-father's statement. But the teen's short tempered anger got the best of him, "when I find out who did this, I will!-". "Hush, IV!" the eldest brother stopped him "remain calm".

IV faced away from his brother and Father to the two paramedics who began to carry the youngest brother away.

IV wanted to yell at them, to demand to put his brother down. But for the sake of the rest of the family, he remained silent.

"The police probably remember us from when you were reported missing years ago" V explained to his father, then he turned to IV "none of us will mention Byron Arclight, understand?".

IV rolled his eyes at his older brother's orders. Their Father went missing years ago, and he returned as a half galaxy faced man-child.

After that, their identities were hidden

. But they still gave III's real name to the CSI and police, it was required.

III was placed on the stretcher and covered by tarp, and then they wheeled him out.

One man from the CSI came to bring them news.

"I'm sure you guys want to know what happened" the man said.

The family tuned in to see what would be revealed.

The man let out a heavy sigh "I'm sorry, but Mihael Arclight committed suicide".

Everything was silent.

Then IV interjected "he would never kill himself, he would never even think of that!" "He left a note" the man brought up, handing IV a piece of folded paper "read it".

The man left with his crew.

IV read III's neat handwriting,

_Dear Family,_

_I'm very sorry it had to come to this. I only beg for your forgiveness. But I can't help but feel like my presence in the world is unneeded and useless. I'm a horrible distraction and absolutely no help. I love you all and what you've done for me. I've tried not to make a mess; I didn't want you to clean after my mess. But there was nothing I could use to hang myself. I'm sorry; you shouldn't use that kitchen knife anymore. Anyway, I'm sorry I've caused you all so much despair. I love you. Goodbye_

_Sincerely,_

_Mihael _

IV couldn't believe what he was reading.

His little brother, the most cheerful and happy person in the world… was depressed.

And he didn't say anything. III could have talked to him about it. IV could have saved his life! But it was too late…

"IV, are you ok?" asked V in concern.

IV didn't say anything.

He handed Tron the note and walked out the door.

He was going to find who made III feel so useless, if it's the last thing he does!


	2. meeting with the Rival

**Pure: hey! Umm…here's chapter 2! **

**III: I can't believe you killed me off…**

**Pure: I'm sorry baby, this story has just been bugging me, I had to write it! **

**IV: heh, as long as I'm the main character I'm fine with it**

**III: Nii-Sama!**

**Pure: stop fighting you two! Let's move onto the chapter!**

IV violently knocked on the door of his Rival, Ryoga Kamishiro.

The purple haired teen pulled his door opened and showed a disappointed reaction once he found it was IV who paid him a visit.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoga questioned.

IV grabbed onto Ryoga's jacket and yanked the shorter teen closer to his face. "Listen here you bastard" IV growled "if you did anything to hurt my little brother I'm going to!-".

"Wait wait wait!" Ryoga interrupted him repeatedly "I have nothing to do with your little brother".

IV frowned at him with disbelief.

"I'm serious!" Ryoga explained. IV let go of Ryoga and walked into his house, uninvited. "Come in" Ryoga said sarcastically, and then closed his door.

IV was already sitting on his couch, his face buried in his hands.

Ryoga sat on the couch across from him. "What's wrong with you?" he questioned, confused with IV's change in attitude.

"III killed himself" IV admitted, sounding muffled because he hid his face. Cautiously using his brother's code name with Ryoga.

"I'm so sorry" Ryoga replied, himself oddly out of character along with IV.

IV revealed him face and explained "I was trying to find out why; I thought you might have done something".

"I may hate you, but I don't hate your brother" Ryoga said "I wouldn't hurt him".

IV sighed, another suspect down. He was now far too upset to go question other people; he asked "Can I talk to Rio?" Ryoga thought for a moment, but feeling a large amount of sympathy for IV, he called for his twin sister.

Rio came from downstairs to meet with the scar-faced teen.

"Hey IV" she greeted him, her voice sounded puzzled.

"Please" IV responded "call me Thomas". "Can I call you Thomas?" Ryoga asked with a mischief smiled, "No" IV answered angrily.

"What did you want to talk about…Thomas" Rio asked, getting used to the new name calling.

"If someone important to you killed themselves, what would you do?" IV asked, he voice was faltered, and Ryoga could sense he was about to cry.

"Um, I don't know, why would you ask this?" Rio answered the best she could.

IV then let his body fall onto the couch. The Kamishiro twins were confused at IV's response.

"Are…are you ok?" Rio asked, shaking IV's shoulder to see if he was still responsive.

"NO!" IV's voice was hard to understand because of his cries "III, he…he killed, himself!" Ryoga pulled Rio away from the puppet master having his breakdown.

"He needs to leave" Ryoga said simply. "What's he upset about?" Rio asked, "His little brother committed suicide" Ryoga answered.

"Ryoga, you can't just throw him out when his brother died!" Rio shamed him.

Ryoga didn't respond. "Ryoga do you hear me-"Rio asked. "Shh" Ryoga said "I don't hear him anymore".

They entered the living room and found IV dead asleep on their couch.

"He just…fell asleep on our couch" Ryoga stated in complete shock and slightly pissed off.

Rio sat down next to IV and rubbed his back, "can't he just stay tonight?" Rio asked.

Ryoga rolled his eyes "fine".

He pulled a blanket out of their cabinet and draped it over IV.

He snickered "I'm gonna tell everyone about this". He then pulled out his IPhone and took a pic of IV out cold on his couch.

**IV: why did I have a mental break down?**

**Pure: I really dunno what I've been writing… I don't think I'll write another chapter too soon, my hands starting to hurt**

**IV: oh you poor thing!**

**Pure: shut up!**

**Next chapter: IV visits a certain Photon duelist **


	3. the other suspect

**Pure: Here's chapter 3! (Not that anyone's interested)**

**III: those people were at least kind enough to review, they seemed interested**

**Pure: shut up, pinkie! I wanted my tumblr friends to read this! *cries***

**IV: by the way, this isn't teaserviceshipping, I'm not gonna make out with my dead little bro**

**III: *gets pissed off and leaves***

**IV: don't worry; he'll come back at some point**

**Pure: on with the story!**

When IV awoke, the first thing that came to his senses was that there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

He sat up from the couch he's been laying on and looked to see Rio making omelets at the stove.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" said Ryoga as he entered the living room area. "Ha-ha" IV mumbled.

"Your family called your cell phone last night" Ryoga brought up "I had to answer it and tell them you slept over".

"Thanks" IV replied, sounding emotionless.

"what happened yesterday anyway?" the purple haired teen asked "I've never seen you act like that, you just had a crying fit then fell asleep".

"He's just not as good at controlling his emotions" Rio pointed out.

IV smiled at how she helped him.

She brought the breakfast over to the coffee table and they all sat on the floor to eat it.

As they eat, Ryoga asked "what are you going to do now, do you know who else to talk to".

IV shrugged and swallowed the egg he had stuffed in his mouth, "I don't know who else would do something to him".

III wasn't very connected to that many people, nor would anybody have a grudge against him. It had to be a relationship between another person and the rest of the family, so that person would take it out on III. But who? Kaito Tenjo had a rough relationship with his big brother.

Of course they made up; But Kaito could still hate them. And maybe…He took it out on III!

IV finished eating his egg then stood up and began to run out the door.

"Where are you going?!" Rio demanded, "To go find out who killed my little brother!" IV yelled back and slammed the door on his way out.

"Baka" Ryoga muttered then stood up himself.

"Now where are you going?" Rio asked him, "to make sure IV doesn't get himself killed" Ryoga responded then left the door.

IV had explained his theory to Ryoga and they were on their way to the Tenjo household. The one to answer the door was Kaito's kid brother, Haruto Tenjo.

"Hello?" the small child greeted confusingly.

IV knelt down similar the boy's height and smiled "hi, can we talk to your brother?" Haruto just stared at him, and then turned to the side to face Ryoga.

"It's okay Haruto, he won't hurt you" Ryoga convinced him "I promise".

Haruto moved aside and shyly welcomed them "come in".

As they walked in IV growled "why would I hurt him, you ass". Ryoga rolled his eyes, knowing about IV's interaction with the kid before.

Haruto had already called for his brother.

Kaito came in and sat down on his couch, the two younger teens sat down with him.

"Do you mind leaving, Haruto" Ryoga asked him "we need to talk about some adult stuff".

Once Haruto left, IV turned to Kaito and asked "do you hate my family?" Kaito raised his eyebrow, "no" he answered simply.

IV sighed, "III committed suicide".

Kaito stared in shock, then said "did you suspect it was my fault?".

"I didn't know what else to do!" IV yelled in emotional pain "I couldn't wait that long to hear from the CSI! I want to know what happened to my brother!" Kaito sighed "then I can't believe you suspected me, I have a little brother too you know, I would never take away somebody else's".

IV sighed and looked down.

Everything was silent until Kaito clarified "you said it was suicide?".

"Yea" spat IV "what about it?" Kaito turned to Ryoga "Shark, could you bring Haruto back in, tell him what happened to III".

Ryoga nodded and left.

"This is appropriate for your brother" IV brought up, surprised that Kaito would let such a little kid knows about this.

"Haruto's suicidal" Kaito said "maybe he'll be able to figure out what happened to III"

**IV: wow, what a cliffhanger!**

**Pure: sorry this is moving sort of slow... Or is it too fast? I'm not good at writing big stories, I'm only good at one shots**

**IV: I can't believe you made a little kid suicidal **

**Pure: everything will make sense next chapter! Just go find III!**

**Next Chapter: IV has a talk with Haruto, which reveals some unknown things that could have caused III to be upset. Also, the truth will be revealed soon, because guess whose body the family is getting back.**


	4. a talk with the other suicidal

**Pure: sorry this came out so late, school is hard and I'm having problems with a "friend"…it's distracting**

**III: aww :( *hugs***

**IV: you guys should be proud of her, she kept writing even while she was being harassed**

**Pure: Warning, this chapter has some gore. Now on with the story!**

Ryoga decided to stand up so Haruto would have room on the couch.

The kid sat between his brother and IV, then turned to IV and began "so III committed suicide?" IV nodded. "You have no idea why?" Haruto asked.

"Not at all" IV responded, and then brought up "why are you suicidal?" "I'm having problems with Barian" Haruto admitted "also my illness is getting hard to live with".

It was true, when V got him and III out of the facility he had told them about Kaito and Haruto. And how Haruto was living with an illness, and was apparently too weak and frail to keep on living if it weren't for his surgery.

"Has anyone been harassing III?" Haruto asked another question.

"I've already questioned Ryoga and your brother, I can't think of anyone else" IV explained.

Haruto thought for a moment then slowly stated "it could have been something in personal life…family life".

IV sat in silence.

Shit has happened to their family ever since their father returned, but things have gotten better…yet…

**Flash back**

_III was making tea as he usually does, with IV watching IV on the couch near the kitchen. _

"_Nii-Sama…" III murmured, as if not sure he should be talking._

"_What?" IV snapped at him sounding pissed off. "If something happened to our family…something really bad happened…would you still be there for me?" III asked "would you still love me?" "I know what happened to our family already" IV grumbled "do me a favor and shut up already"._

_III remained silent._

**End of Flash back**

IV's eyes filled up with hot tears and let them roll down his cheeks.

"I'm the worst brother ever…" he told himself.

"I take it know you know what happened" Haruto stated.

IV took a deep breath and admitted "I was a huge jerk to him, and even when he needed me".

A familiar ringtone played. IV took his cell phone out of his pocket, it was V.

"hello?" he asked.

"Hey IV" came a voice that was not his big brothers.

"Yuma?" he gasped "why do you have my brothers phone".

"He let me call you" Yuma said "we have some news".

"What?" IV demanded.

"They got III's body back" Yuma answered.

"THEY DID!" IV screamed out loud, which caused confusion to the rest who had not heard the phone call.

"I'll be right over" IV said. "What is it?" Ryoga asked.

"The CSI returned III's body" IV answered. Him and Ryoga said goodbye to the Tenjo brother and headed off to the hotel IV lived at.

Once IV opened the door, he was greeted by his elder brother's hug. "Chris…" IV mumbled his brother's real name, knowing why he had hugged him.

V let go, but still held onto his shoulders "are you ready?" he asked.

IV nodded.

"It'll be ok" Tron soothed "he'll look like he's sleeping".

IV wished that III was just sleeping, but he wasn't, his heart beat no more.

IV took a deep breath and followed his brother's into the room III's body was in.

Ryoga and Yuma lagged behind, knowing this was family related.

As IV opened the door, he saw what was ahead.

III was lying on the bed in the room.

His cuts were bandaged, and his mouth was sown shut so it wouldn't hang open. His hands were locked and laying on his stomach.

Tron was wrong; he looks too stiff to be sleeping.

IV walked toward the bed and brushed his hand through the youngest brother's hair.

"Mihael" He said "I'm so sorry I've been such an asshole to you".

But his apology wouldn't matter; he would only get forgiveness if III was alive.

As IV gazed upon his dead brother again, his eyes became fixated on III's wrists which were cut open.

III's wrist… "HOLY SHIT!"

**IV: how are you doing now?**

**Pure: better…**

**III: don't worry, I don't think your friend will stay mad at you forever, it was her fault in the first place**

**Pure: I guess your right *sighs* I got to go to hayride tomorrow…And I have to go collect eggs in the hen house…**

**IV: Then you can torment the chickens**

**Pure: *grins* that's always fun :D **

**Next Chapter: IV discovers clues to III's death…now the new question is was it suicide…or was it murder?!**


	5. the tides turn

**III: how was the farm? Are you feeling better?**

**Pure: yep! :D**

**IV: well done :)**

**Pure: No need to worry about me, people who read this fanfic :) and sorry about the false gore warning in the last chapter. This is the chapter were the gore is at. **

**III: I would rate this chapter R**

**IV: So be careful while reading this**

**Pure: this is the best chapter! This is where the tide turns OMG!**

Everyone stood in confinement at IV's outburst.

V noticed that he was staring at III's folded hands.

"Do…" V began unsure "do you not like his hands in that position?" Then all of a sudden IV grabbed III's left arm and began to unwrap the gauze on it.

"What are you doing?" Tron yelled alarmed.

Once the gauze was all off, he held up III's arm. His wound dried a bit, but he was still bleeding. A large gash of his wrist showed flesh.

Yuma flinched a bit. Ryoga held onto his shoulder "are you going to vomit?" he asked worried. "No, it'll be fine" Yuma convinced him.

"Why did you do that?" V questioned him.

"This cut is too large for the knife he was holding in his hand!" IV stated.

"He's right" Yuma gasped "that wound is huge!"

As IV gently set his Brother's arm down he added "And I remember, the knife didn't even have blood on it".

The image of the knife in III's hand appeared in his head, it was clean.

"You don't know that, IV" V said, but IV immediately talked back to him "I was the first one to come into the house, I saw him there before all of you, and I think I know what I'm saying".

V remained silent, then IV thought on, "the letter he left seemed really awkward, don't you think? ".

Then IV repeated one of the lines "I've tried not to make a mess; I didn't want you to clean after my mess…since when does III repeat words like that?"

He knew his little brother very well, and he knew as a fact that III never said "um" or "like" or ever repeated words like that, even in writing.

Then he said another line "I'm sorry; you shouldn't use that kitchen knife anymore…he seems to be trying to gear us away from the kitchen knife".

IV forgot the other part of the letter. So in order to get more info, he asked Tron "Can I see the letter?" Tron gave him the note, and as IV read it he gasped out loud.

"III always bubbles the dots on his I's!"

"So are you saying…?" Yuma began in realization.

Then IV said absolutely shocked "…III didn't write this".

No one said a word after that.

"So III…didn't commit suicide" Ryoga said slowly.

"He was murdered…" IV said quietly.

"Who do you think wrote the letter then?" Yuma asked, "I have no idea" IV responded "the one who gave it to us was-".

IV stopped himself and yelled "the CSI man!"

"He must have given us a fake letter and said III wrote it" Tron said "what was that guy's name".

"I think it was Kendall Summa" V informed.

IV ran out of the room and grabbed V's laptop.

Everyone else joined him and watched as he typed in the name.

And they found him! He was a tall looking guy, chocolaty brown hair, short and sort of spikey. Emerald green eyes, that resembled III's, and IV already hated him for that.

He looked at his work address, and he was fully prepared to stomp over there and demand what happened to III.

IV left the house angrily.

V was about to go after him, then Ryoga stopped him "don't worry, I'll get him" he said.

V thanked him with a smile.

Then Ryoga left to go after him. It only took a few seconds for him the catch up with IV.

"What are doing?" Ryoga asked "are you crazy?"

"Ryoga, I'm sure this guy wrote a fake letter, and he just gave it to us telling us it was III!" IV responded "I need to find out what happened, because of him, my brother is now dead!"

As IV ran across the street, he heard Ryoga's voice far behind him

"IV, look out!"

He was confused, and then he looked to his side.

A huge bus came right towards him.

He felt the impact of the heavy medal machine against him.

Thousands of screaming people

. Blood pouring down his arm.

He heard and saw no more…

**III: whoa, the last part was intense**

**Pure: I know! Got shivers just writing it!**

**IV: why'd you make me get hit by us bus!?**

**Pure: don't worry, your my main character. I wouldn't kill you off.**

**IV: aww :) Thank you~**

**III: yet you killed me…**

**Pure: I'm sorry III, I love you so much. But I wanted IV's reaction when you died**

**III: fair enough**

**Pure: I can't wait to read the reviews of this chapter~ so excited!**


	6. Awakening of Thomas

**Pure: sorry I didn't give you the preview for the next chapter, I wanted it to be a surprise!**

**IV: she actually just forgot **

**Pure: be quiet :(**

**III: umm, I'm not sure if this chapter is too gory, but hey, better safe than sorry**

**Warning: this chapter may contain R rated content depending on your opinion. Just be careful.**

**Pure: on with the story!**

IV opened his eyes and looked around at the scenery. It was extremely white, and it almost looked as if he was standing on clouds.

"Where am I?" IV asked himself, and then he grumbled "I must be dead".

He hid his face in his hands so he wouldn't have to see the area he was in the resembled heaven.

"Thomas…" came a light voice he had not heard in a while.

He took his face out of his hands and looked at the person standing far away.

He squinted to get a better visual of the person and what he found was light pink and maroon curly hair. He gasped at the recognizable trait.

Could it be? The figure turned around at showed its emerald eyes.

It is…!

"MIHAEL!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He wanted to run, to run and go see him. But alas, he was unable to move his legs.

He grunted, and then yelled again "MIHAEL!"

III stood there for a moment, and then slowly walked forward.

The boy stopped after getting somewhat close range. But he still stood a foot away from IV.

"Mihael…" IV cried.

His brother was still unresponsive. IV wondered if he was even there.

Although he still couldn't move his legs, he stretched him arms out to reach his little brother.

III still stood still.

IV tried even more.

He unfortunately wasn't even close.

III then walked closer and grabbed his older brother's hand.

"Mihael…" IV cried for his brother "…I love you".

III finally changed his expression from emotionless, to shocked, then a small smile.

"I love you too, Nii-Sama".

Everything turned black.

IV opened his eyes again.

The scenery was different this time; He was now staring at a white tile wall.

He looked around to explore more of the area.

There was an I-V needle attached to one of his arms that was covered with gauze. There was the discussing smell of bleach and sterilized materials in the air.

He found his older brother and father sleeping in two chairs of his left side, And Ryoga was sleeping in a chair on the left side.

"I'm in a hospital…" he whispered.

Then did that mean…?

Meeting III was just a dream?

He tried to sit up but pain shot in his wrapped up arm and he groaned out loud.

This awoke Ryoga, who immediately jumped up. Once his noticed that the noise came from IV, he stood up and knelt beside the older teen's bed.

"You're awake" he stated "are you feeling ok?" IV would usually reply with some sort of fresh comment, but he could tell that Ryoga was really worried.

"I dunno, what happened?" he asked.

"we were about to cross the street, but the walking light wasn't up so I stopped" Ryoga explained "I thought you would stop but you kept going, I tried to warn you but I was too late".

Then Ryoga added "you got hit by a bus".

IV eyes widened, and then he said "continue?"

"It took me forever to get through the crowed because all of the people in the bus piled out and surrounded you" Ryoga said "I called 911 then called everyone else".

He went on "Me, V, and Tron rode in the ambulance with you, When I told Yuma to stay with III's body" Then he brought up "I told him he can call over Rio and Kaito so he wouldn't be left there alone".

IV nodded in agreement in Ryoga's choice. His attention soon turned to his family who was now waking up.

V immediately went to the middle brother's side "Thomas, you baka!" V cried "I thought I was gonna lose you".

Tron, unfortunately being very short, had to jump onto the bed to his son.

"Hey bud" Tron smiled. IV smiled back and greeted "hey dad".

They chatted for a while, IV feeling happy for the first time since III died at how relived they were. When someone caught his eye through the window.

Chocolaty brown hair…

Emerald eyes…

"I gotta go!" IV announced.

Ripping the needle out of his arm and jumping out of the bed. He stumbled as he ran out into the hall way.

Everyone was speechless.

"If he needed to go to the bathroom he shouldn't have freaked out about it" Tron stated quietly.

IV ran through the hospital, in a hospital dress. His arm hurt. He was in complete agony but he didn't care.

The man was here.

Kendall Summa.

Once he caught up with the man he stopped, panting loudly.

Kendall stared at him and exclaimed "you really shouldn't be running around in the hospital like that, your injured you know".

"Why did you lie?" IV screeched "Why did you give me a fake note? Why did you kill my brother?!" Kendall continued to simply just stare at him.

"My dear Thomas, I did not your brother" He said.

Then Kendall started to glow red, pupils rolled to the back of his head.

Then a deep voice came from the figure that emerged from the man.

"I did".

**Pure: woo-hoo! Chapter 6 is done!**

**IV: should we tell the audience who killed III?**

**Pure: Nope! If they're really interested they'll find out next chapter :)**

**Next Chapter: IV finds out who killed III and the truth will be revealed. But then, something even MORE shocking news is revealed. Something III has been hiding for a long time.**


	7. Mihael

**Pure: Here we go! Chapter 7! Sorry this took so long**

**III: She's over-exerted herself**

**IV: yea! Seriously Pure, its un healthy to keep pushing yourself when you're not feeling well to begin with!**

**Pure: let's forget about my life and focus on the story guys! **

**III: But really Pure, your typing this with a heating bad on your pelvis **

**Pure: SHUT IT III SND ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

"Barian!" IV shouted at the red figure in shock.

"I thought Haruto was your target" IV exclaimed "what did you have against my brother?"

Barian growled at the little boys name mentioned, "Haruto is an ungrateful child that took advantage of the gift of life I have given him".

But then changed his tone "But Mihael, he defied my in a different way…"

IV didn't like where Brian was taking the conversation, then IV questioned "But Mihael has nothing to do with you".

"That's what you think" Barian snickered, then asked "Tell me Thomas, do you know why Mihael is so tiny?"

IV wasn't sure how to answer his question, he was fully aware that III was little for his age, but why was Barian asking about this.

"What does that have to do with anything?" IV asked.

Barian laughed and announced "he has Barian world power~".

IV remained silent from shock. Barian continued "that's why your father is a child, and Haruto is very frail, they all have Barian power!"

"How?" IV demanded.

"Byron Arclight was connected with the Barian beings long before he went on that trip with kazuma and Dr. Faker" Barian said "he actually had a little mishap with us".

"Byron had dug up and entrance to the Barian realm, Light flickered everywhere and shocked his body, but he was still fully functional so he assumed it was nothing and left the medical area only moments after" Barian continued "Then comes when Mihael was being made, I did the honor of filling him with my own power. Then when it came time to deliver, your mother…was too weak to go on after releasing such power".

IV still had the same shocked expression on his face as before. Basically, this monster made it so his mother would die after giving birth to III.

Barian began the story again

"Again, Mihael has Barian power. And Barian power eats up your years, correct?"

That was right, Haruto hasn't grown much since his older brother has met him, And his Father…his father was a child for gods sakes.

"So, he did come out as a tiny, tiny baby" Barian said "The doctors where concerned he was…too tiny".

IV remembered that day. V was carrying the 2 year old in his arms; Their Father was in front of them. He was looking very sad, because he had told them the news about mom. Or course IV was too young to understand at the moment.

But he vaguely remembered V asking his dad a question, sounding very worried. _"Where's the baby?"_ V asked, and dad remained silent.

V asked again stronger, _"Dad, where's the baby?"_

"Little Mihael had survived though, and he was a slow growing boy" Barian added, and then asked tauntingly "did you know he has a galaxy scar **just **like your father's".

IV gasped. Barian smiled and snickered "yep, He has a tiny one though, at the back of his neck, no wonder you've never seen it".

IV grew angry and yelled "what does this have to do with you killing him!"

"Oh, that" Barian said "I asked him if he could use his Barian abilities to take care of the Astral world for me, I said do it or his family dies…and well, he chose to have his life taken instead".

IV then interjected "But he doesn't have power like Haruto?" assuming that's what Barian meant.

"no, he isn't as powerful as Haruto" Barian agreed "but he can make an Astral being **explode **with just his own hand, he could have been useful".

IV now remained quiet; His brother always cared about family over himself.

And he lost his own life for his family.

He kept his pain a secret for his family!

"BARIAN!" IV yelled "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!"

**Pure: I'm sorry this was such a boring chapter :P**

**III: what's next chapter gonna be about?**

**Pure: I'm not really sure; I can't write duels do… I guess IV and Barian are going to beat each other up**

**IV: HELL YEA!**

**Next Chapter: IV is going to fight Barian to avenge III's pain and suffering **


	8. goodbye monster

**Pure: I'm really really really really REALLY sorry this took me forever to write D:**

**III: she missed only 2 days of school and she already has a lot of makeup work**

**IV: Also see had to work at the farm again, their hard work**

**Pure: so yea, also I had NO idea what to do with this chapter…so… I tried my best (sometimes I wonder why you even bother to read this! D: I love you guys****!)**

Barian chuckled in amusement, "are you **that **confident?"

IV didn't answer, but growled in response.

"I'm sure you want to know how I killed him" Barian taunted.

IV remained quiet, but he flared a look at Barian for him to continue on.

"I slit his wrist with my own claws" Barian answered holding up his large hands.

"But I didn't kill him instantly, I killed him slow" Barian added.

He then explained more "I dug my claws into his wrist and cut the whole thing open!"

IV felt sick the way Barian explained III's death.

It sounded disgusting and painful.

"Then I let him lay there to watch him die" Barian finished "But the funniest part was when he started crying, then he said "Kazuko" and died".

"Kazuko…" IV muttered "Japanese for family…".

"Aw, he was crying out to you" Barian exclaimed "how adorable".

IV looked up to Barian now beyond angry.

"You can't fight me" Barian pointed out, fading into Kendall's body, then they both said "cause I'll just hide in this man's body".

"Coward!" IV screeched, Grabbing one of the knifes on the cart with silver material, knocking it over slightly with his force.

His sudden movement caused his body to ace, for he was still gravely injured after he got hit by a bus.

Barian simply just laughed.

IV couldn't stand it anymore, that cursed laugh.

The laugh that played at his brother's demise.

IV launched the knife forward, but it just missed Kendall's neck.

Barian took this as an opportunity, so with IV right near him he kneed him in the stomach.

IV toppled over, but quickly got up in time to avoid Kendall's punch.

"This is bullshit, Barian" IV pointed out "why don't you just come out and fight me yourself instead of using this guy's body!"

"I just don't feel like it" Barian admitted "besides, if I left Kendall's body, I wouldn't be able to do this!"

Kendall grabbed IV's injured arm and yanked in hard.

IV fell to the floor breathing heavily.

Kendall knelt down to where IV lay.

Even though he was smirking, he whispered "help me".

IV wasn't sure how to react, but then all of a sudden Kendall collapsed in pain.

IV took this moment of time to stand up.

He stood over Kendall, who was having a spasm on the floor.

"Thomas!" Kendall shrieked, his voice cracking "take that knife and drive it into my heart"

IV stood in shock.

"Please" Kendall pleaded "it's the only way, hurry before the monster takes over".

Kendall broke into another coughing fit.

IV still stood in silence.

"Come on, it'll be ok" Kendall assured "it's for the better; I did help kill your little brother".

"But it wasn't your fault" IV stated.

"So what" Kendall replied "just do it".

"I can't kill you!" IV yelled back.

"Just tell them I'm the one that attacked you, and then I stabbed myself" Kendall suggested "see, that's believable".

IV began to cry in frustration and pain.

"Do it" Kendall demanded.

IV began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, it'll be fine" Kendall said calmly "just do it".

Finally, bursting into tears, he lifted the knife and dug it into Kendall.

The man vomited blood onto IV's face, but he could care less.

"Bless…you" Kendall muttered out with his last breath.

Kendall's body went limp; his glassy eyes stared off to nowhere.

The red figure of Barian came out of Kendall's body. Not knowing what to do, he cursed "fuck you, Thomas" then flew away.

IV let out a sigh of relief.

The world began to spin before him.

Now incredibly dizzy, IV fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

It was only a couple hours later until the doctors found IV and Kendall's body.

IV had surgery to fix his now ripped arm ligament, and spent 2 weeks at bed rest in the hospital.

"Hey" Ryoga greeted as he and his sister entered the hospital room.

IV grinned at both of them, and then smirked at Rio.

"More flowers?" he asked.

Rio blushed a bit and giggled to herself as she set the flowers down.

V entered the room next along with Tron.

He slid an invitation into IV hand.

IV read the cursive writing and held his breath

_You are invited to Mihael Arclight's funeral _

_Died at age 15_

_Forever in our hearts_

**Pure: There you go people! :D**

**IV: next chapter is the last chapter**

**III: *sniff* it's been fun**

***everyone cries and hugs***

**Next Chapter: The moment has come, Mihael Arclight's Funeral. He may now rest in peace**


	9. The End

**Pure: here we go! The final chapter!**

**IV: I promised myself I wouldn't cry *sniff* aw! Come here bro! *hugs III***

***they both cry hugging each other into the sunset***

**Pure: 0-0 …ok… on with the story!**

IV set on the couch, waiting penitently for his father to finish fixing his tie.

"There we go~" Tron announced, proud of himself.

IV smiled, knowing his dad was just trying his best to be a good parent again.

"Chris should be back soon with a bunch of flowers" Tron mentioned "I hope Mihael will like them".

"Of course he would" IV assured "you know Mihael, he'll like anything".

IV laughed a bit of the memory of his little brother happily excepting the cupcake IV had given him from the gift basket he got from one of his fans.

"_I can't eat anymore, what one?_"

"_Thank you so much Nii-Sama!_"

Tron sighed, but a sad smile still remained on his face. "I knew you all would die before me in my current condition" Tron exclaimed "But I never thought my **youngest **son would die so fast before me…"

IV held in his own sadness, then said "Don't be sad, dad, Mihael wouldn't want us to be upset".

Tron took a deep breath, then turned around and smiled "Your right!"

V came through the front door with a bouquet of white lilies.

Tron gasped "their beautiful, Chris".

V slowly placed a batch in Tron tiny arms. Then he handed the other one to IV.

"I'll drive us over" V said.

The car ride was short, mostly because IV was in deep thought.

They entered the cemetery their mother was buried in. They requested III to be buried right next to her.

Once they got there, people had already arrived. Yuma, Kaito, And Haruto were all wearing black suits like them.

IV was actually surprised Kaito was able to find one Haruto's size, the boy was so tiny.

They entered and they chatted, then Ryoga and Rio arrived.

"You look gorgeous, Rio" IV complimented her black dress. "Thank you" she answered "You look so handsome", then she kneeled down to Haruto and said "And look handsome two, kiddo".

"Thank you miss" Haruto said shyly. "Let me fix your hair" Rio offered, then took out her comb and brushed through Haruto's icy blue hair.

"How's the funeral gonna go?" Yuma asked in wonder.

"It's an open casket" V brought up "were going to say a few words, then bury him".

"That sounds nice" Yuma said, he looked into the sky, obviously feeling upset. Yuma's thought was interrupted by whine of displeasure from Haruto.

"Hold still, I'm almost done" Rio told the child, But Haruto already looked aggravated.

Kaito laughed at his brother's attitude "geez Haruto".

IV and the others laughed as well.

Then IV turned to where III lay in the shiny black coffin, they had yet to place the flowers in.

Carefully, he held his brother and turned him over slightly. IV brushed back some of III's hair to reveal the mark that Barian told him about.

It looked sort of like the infinity symbol, but it had the same detail as Tron's galaxy mark. And he thought he knew his brother, but III had hid many secrets.

"Thomas!" V yelled "don't touch him, put him back down!" IV didn't bother to protest; He laid III back down and folded his hands.

IV tidied up the clothing that III was wearing, because unfortunately it was too big on him. They decided to dress III in one of Tron's old cyan green coats. But it was one that he had when he was an adult, and III was tiny enough.

Everyone gathered around the coffin and placed their flowers into it with III.

The Arclight family placed their white lilies around their youngest member, IV saved some of his to put in III's hands.

The Tenjo brothers brought purple pansy's, they were small so they placed it around III's head.

Yuma brought a bunch of pinkish- maroon Dahlias, "it reminded me of him" Yuma said spreading his flowers around the coffin.

The Kamishiro twins brought a batch of majestic blue Hydrangeas; they were also put into the coffin.

By the time they were done, III was surrounded by beautiful flowers of different colors.

They began to say their words.

"I'm going to say this short and simple" Tron said "I love you Mihael, I know I can be tough to handle and probably not the father you or anyone would have wanted, but never think I ever hated you, because you're just so kind and lovable to be hated, sweetie".

V decided to go next, "you're a ray of sunshine, baby brother" he began "you make everybody so happy, and you know we'll all surely miss you, I know I will".

V turned to the middle brother and asked "Thomas, would you like to go". IV shook his head and said "no, can I wait, I'll go it's just I want to go last".

V gave an understanding look then turned to Yuma "would you like to go Yuma?"

Yuma nodded then turned to III "Mihael, you have to be the most loyal person I've very meant, how you broke yourself down to save your family, that's what a really brave person would do…your my best friend III, never forget that".

Then, the glowing figure of Astral emerged from the key.

"Hey Astral, I've been wondering when you were going to come out, did you rest well?" Yuma said, cheerful because he had not seen Astral since he had went to get the flowers for the funeral.

"So this is what human's do when one of their kind dies?" he asked.

Yuma nodded.

"I would like to say words too" Astral announced.

Yuma told everybody about what Astral wanted to do and Astral began his speech.

"Mihael, despite you taking my life, I knew you never meant any harm, you are a beautiful human being and will dearly be missed".

Once Astral was finished, Shark said his words. "I owe everything I am to you, Mihael, if you have not given me Shark Drake then I wouldn't know what to do". Shark snickered as he said his last words "I still can't believe your older than me by one, you look so cute and cuddly".

Rio laughed to and said "I thought you were younger than me too, Mihael, and even though I don't know you very well I think that you're a great person and I would have loved to get to know you".

Once she finished, Kaito said his words "You're a good kid Mihael, I would have liked to know you too, you sound like such a gentle and innocent person".

Haruto began after his brother "Mihael, I remember your face as you and your brother's did my ritual, you truly did looked concerned for me, I wish I was there to look concerned for you, thank you for being such a great person".

It was now IV's turn. He took a deep breath and approached his little brother.

"Mihael, I know that I can be a huge ass hole, but it's so hard for me to show my feelings, you know I love you". IV began to cry, but he didn't care, he continued. "You're all I could have asked for, you don't know how bad I needed a little brother, and made my life worth living the day you were born…but I'm not sure I can go on now that you're dead".

He grabbed his brother's cold, pale hand and held it hard. "All I need is for your forgiveness, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being stupid and loud, and being a jerk, and taking advantage of you, I love you, my little brother…" IV ended his speech and stood back.

There was a short moment of silence, and then V announced "let's put him in".

They closed the coffin, and everyone teamed up to carry the heavy case.

Everyone except Haruto, since he was too frail to even hold it up.

It took a lot of labor, but they were able to place the coffin in the hole.

They shoveled dirt in and the hole closed up. Everyone placed their extra flowers next to the headstone.

Minutes passed and most people said their goodbye's and left.

The Arclight were the last one there, But now they were getting ready to go. "You coming Thomas?" Tron called. "Just give me a minute" IV responded. He read the words on the stone.

_Here lies Mihael Arclight _

_Born April 19__th__, 1997_

_Died October 24__th__, 2012_

_Loving friend, brother, and son_

_R.I.P_

IV gave a sad smile and whispered "rest in peace, little brother".

He walked away, the wind blowing red and brown leaves in the air.

The wind was cold.

The End

**Pure: well there you go, the ending of "who did it?"**

**III: the ending was sad :,(**

**Pure: yea I know, but I hope everyone reading enjoyed it!**

**IV: will you wright another fanfic?**

**Pure: maybe, I dunno, I need more ideas**

**III: well it was fun!**

**IV: cookies for everyone who kept reading it :D**

**Everyone: BYE!**


End file.
